


godless underneath ( your covers )

by smartbuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eddie Diaz, mentions of subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck gets woken up by Eddie in one of the best ways.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 393
Collections: 9-1-1 Server Gift Exchange 2019





	godless underneath ( your covers )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddictedtoFiction03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/gifts).



> This was also written as part of an exchange, and it is, one hundred percent, pure sex. No plot. Just sex. Which is something I'm absolutely never comfortable with, since I still think my sex writing sucks, but, well, here we are.
> 
> Story isn't edited, as always.
> 
> I highly suggest listening to _black black heart_ by _david usher_ while reading this.
> 
> Enjoy.

The sun is low in the sky, just starting to rise when Buck wakes up, blinking in surprise when he feels the familiar feeling of Eddie’s mouth on the inside of his thighs. A small moan breaks free as his fingers run through his hair and pull on the strands before lowering from his hair and grasping at the sheets he’s on top of. He lets out a whine when he feels Eddie leave a small bite, eyes fluttering as he tries to control himself from breaking too soon. It’s the first time he’s woken up like this, the two of them having talked about Eddie waking Buck up with sex a week previously, Eddie wanting to try something new in their sex life that Buck was 100% all down for. And now -- Now, Buck was awake, with Eddie kissing, sucking and biting at his thighs without giving Buck what he truly wants.

He wants to thrust upwards, tries to but can’t because of Eddie’s hands holding him down, and another moan breaks free from Buck as he opens his eyes and pushes himself upward on his elbows, looking at his boyfriend, panting. Their relationship is still pretty new, less than a few months old, and thankfully, Chris is at his Abuela’s this morning as Eddie does something particularly nice with his tongue along the underside of Buck’s cock that has another moan escaping from him.

“Eds,” Buck gasps out when the man’s tongue repeats the action from earlier, everything inside of him wanting to be released. He can’t see Eddie’s face due to their position, but he can definitely feel the smirk Eddie has plastered on as he continues to kiss up and down Buck’s thighs, avoiding the one area that would have Buck going absolutely  _ carnal _ . If there’s one thing Buck’s come to realize during the short time Eddie and he have been together, it’s that Eddie absolutely loves to see Buck come undone due to Eddie’s doing, and he’ll do just about anything to see it happen when they’re enjoying one another, even going far enough to the point that Eddie has found some new ticks of Buck’s that not even Buck had known about himself.

“Edd--die,” Buck moans once more when Eddie blows air onto his cock, removing Buck from his thoughts immediately. Eddie’s hands have tightened against his hips, and Buck knows that Eddie had realized he wasn’t in the here and now, and hadn’t been too pleased with him. Buck finds himself flushing, slightly with arousal and slightly with disappointment in himself, because he hates disappointing Eddie in any way, but he knows he’s forgiven when Eddie’s hands loosen and a kiss is placed against the tip of his cock, Bucks eyes fluttering closed as his body slumps, no longer able to support himself on his elbows.

“You with me, babe?” Eddie asks against his hipbone, having moved up briefly and Buck pants for a couple of minutes, fingers running through his hair before he finds himself nodding and groaning. When nothing happens though, Buck finds himself frowning, lips pursed before he lets out another groan at his forgetfulness in the moment.

“I’m with you,” he says, looking at Eddie from where he lies, waiting for Eddie to nod after checking before he grins. It’s one of their rules - something the two had made together when they realized just how much control Buck needed and how much control Eddie liked having - and Buck is thankful it’s only the first instance this morning where he’s broken the rules, though he wonders if that’s going to change rather quickly with how much his boyfriend is teasing.

“How did you sleep?” Eddie asks, fingers trailing up and down his thighs while Buck’s cock continues to leak pre-cum, Buck not knowing when it started and not really caring to investigate as he tries to think of something coherent to say.

“Pretty well, I think. I feel res-rested,” Buck manages to say, only slipping on his words once, when Eddie’s fingers grab around his girth and do an experimental stroke, watching Buck carefully while Buck tries not to let it all get to him.

“Hmm, and how do you feel this morning?” Eddie asks, and Buck has to bite his lip when his hand twists one way, fingers sliding through the cum while Buck lets out a moan.

“A little hungry, and lazy. But good,” He eventually replies when Eddie stops his movements, clearly waiting for an answer. Buck waits for Eddie to smile, watches as Eddie shifts his own naked body so it’s against Buck’s before he places a small kiss on Buck’s lips, smiling.

“That’s good. Very good. What are you feeling color wise?” Eddie asks and Buck looks towards his boyfriend, arms wrapping around his waist before shifting slightly, letting Eddie access him better in this new position.

“Definitely green. Almost bordering on topaz,” Buck admits, causing Eddie to pause and look at him carefully. He hums softly, knowing that topaz can be a good and bad thing - good, because it means Buck’s willing to do a lot, even things he’s normally against but bad, because it means he’s more than likely going to feel too much during their moments and sub drop after, and the line between the two colors is thin.

“You’ll tell me if you feel like you’re inching towards that line, right?” Eddie asks and Buck smiles, kissing his boyfriend.

“Definitely,” he responds, remembering when he hadn’t, remembering when they had to make the rules if only for Buck’s safety.

“Good boy,” Eddie responds, kissing him once more as his hand strokes faster, Buck moaning into Eddie’s mouth while the other man grins, his hips lifting up since they’re free from Eddie’s hold now. As Eddie continues to stroke Buck, Buck closes his eyes and burrows into the man’s chest, mouth open as he tries to breath through the feeling of not coming too early, wanting to last as long as he could for Eddie.

“Eddie,” he moans once more, eyes fluttering and toes curling while he leaves a little bite on Eddie’s pec, grinning when he hears his boyfriend make a little noise. He might be the bottomest of bottoms, but he himself enjoyed it when he was able to make Eddie lose control even a little bit himself.

“Baby boy,” Eddie whispers and Buck lets out a small shiver, biting the same spot once more with a smile before leaning away and moving slightly to kiss his boyfriend, his hand coming up to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair and tugging on the short strands as much as he can, his smile turning into a grin when Eddie shifts them so that he’s completely on top of Buck, bodies aligning up, not an inch of skin between them separated.

“Buck,” Eddie whispers and it sounds like a prayer is being said, sounds like Eddie has found one of the best things in his life and has no plans on letting him go and while that would normally terrify Buck - Buck preens when he thinks of those things, body arching upwards once more when Eddie’s grasp tightens just a little.

“Eddie, please--” Buck whispers, ignoring the way their bodies move as the sun rises higher and higher throughout the morning, just wanting to focus on Eddie and the fact that they’re together again after what seemed like one hell of a week.

“Please what, babe?” Eddie questions, leaning forward to kiss and suck at Buck’s neck, slowly going down to his chest while his one hand continues to turn and stroke and pull, needling Buck of most of his control, just like Eddie always does.

“Need you,” Buck whispers, body arching when Eddie hums against his nipple before taking it into his mouth and gently using his mouth to absolutely kill Buck in the process. Buck doesn’t know what kind of noise he makes when Eddie does so, just knows that his eyes slam shut and he nearly loses all control while Eddie’s hold on him tightens almost painfully.

“You know you’re not allowed to cum yet, babe,” Eddie sing-songs and Buck whines at this point, shaking his head briefly, feeling the sweat dripping down his back. He does know he’s not allowed to cum yet, has been trying his hardest not to disappoint his boyfriend throughout this entire morning wake up, but there’s only so much he can take before he ends up breaking and Eddie and he both know he will break eventually.

“Eds, please,” Buck whispers, shifting their bodies a little, legs twisting with his boyfriends while Eddie stops focusing on Buck’s nipples and kisses down his abs before hovering right above his pelvic area, continuing to tease Buck mercilessly.

“What do you need, babe.”

“You. I need  _ you _ , inside of me. Need to feel you, and only you. Please Eddie,” Buck rushes out, mouth dropping open when Eddie bites the top of his good leg, a rush of pain and excitement coursing through him as Eddie licks at the bite, grins against it, all knowing.

“Is the plug still inside of you?” Eddie asks and Buck nods, not even needing to double check, still able to feel the pressure inside of him from the plug that Eddie placed last night when they were officially done for the night, and Eddie --

“Going to inch inside of you and find you still filled with my cum, am I?” Eddie asks and Buck tries not to giggle at the wording, though he knows he’s unsuccessfully when Eddie huffs out a small laugh.

“Yeah. Only you, always you. Forever you,” Buck whispers back, his hand raised to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair once more while Eddie leans forward and takes Buck into his mouth. Buck -- Buck’s surprised by the action, a mangled moan escaping from him as he tries to thrust inside the warmth that surrounds him, unable to since he’s being held down once more.

“Eddie,” Buck whines gently, fingers and toes curling while his body arches when his boyfriend’s tongue does something he likes very much, eyes rolling backwards while he tries to think of something,  _ anything _ that would stop him from shooting his cum down his boyfriends throat, wanting to wait until Eddie is inside him, fucking him from the inside out.

A personal best, Buck thinks -- that he’s lasted this long when it comes to Eddie, and it’s something Eddie seems to know by the way he looks up at Buck, smiling around the girth of his cock while sliding his mouth backwards and forwards.

The minutes pass by while Eddie does his best to break Buck and Buck does his best to hold out but before long, he can feel his balls tightening and he shakes his head, a moan slipping free as he mutters Eddie’s name before breaking off into Spanish that only Eddie understands, by the way he slowly kills Buck by sliding his mouth off his dick with a grin, kissing up Buck’s body before spooning him, rolling him carefully so they’re pressed against one another, Buck’s back against Eddie’s chest.

Eddie’s mouth latches on a spot on Buck’s neck that has Buck moaning, thrusting backwards, Eddie’s cock sliding between his ass cheeks, and the friction is so delicious that Buck continues to moan, eyes sliding closed while Eddie slowly begins to work out the plug from the night before, finger by finger moving slowly inside of Buck while he feels the heat building up between them once more.

His fingers move on their own though when he tries to add a little more pressure, Eddie’s own going in slow, when all Buck wants is fast, so the quick spank to his ass is surprising but oh so nice, especially when Eddie pairs it with a light bite to his neck.

“You know better than to try and rush this, babe,” Eddie whispers while Buck groans and then whines when another finger is added, blunt nails right along the edge of the plug to slowly release it from it’s hold and bring it out. He can feel some of Eddie’s cum from last night flowing out of him and another whine escapes him, the idea of losing some part of Eddie causing him a small amount of pain, but very quickly Eddie’s fingers are back inside of Buck, moving and angling in a way that has Buck mewling and pushing into the other man, which only has Eddie laughing.

“So needy,” Eddie whispers, his fingers curling while Buck moans and nods his head.

“You knew that getting into this relationship, Eds,” Buck laughs, shifting a little so he can feel Eddie even more, even as Eddie removes his fingers and squeezes his hip while Buck whines at the loss.

The whine disappears immediately though when he can feel Eddie slowly pushing his cock inside of Buck, and Buck -- Buck  _ wants _ . He wants so badly, he thinks. He wants Eddie to stop being slow, wants Eddie inside, roughing him up. But Eddie is painfully slow, to the point of Buck whining  _ again _ , like he’s a damn dog in heat, and Eddie only laughs, moving to kiss Buck’s cheek.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Eddie whispers, bottoming out inside of Buck as Buck begins to pant and rests his head on Eddie’s chest. “Tell me what you need, Buck,” Eddie asks but Buck is too out of it to truly reply, instead just letting the thrust of his body speak for him, and Eddie, who knows Buck so damn well, better than anyone else in Buck’s past and present, knows exactly what the other man needs.

Eddie begins thrusting against Buck, their bodies sweat slicked as the two do everything together, intertwined and forever holding on, Eddie kissing and biting at every accessible piece of skin of Buck’s that he can get to without pulling out of the other man. Buck’s getting close, it’s easy to tell and Buck’s eyes close, his head tilts back and a moan breaks free as his balls tighten and cum shoots out of him, onto the bed and his stomach while Eddie pours into him, continue to administer kisses and bites and licks while they cum together.

When they eventually slow down, Buck finds it hard to breath, letting Eddie shift him so they’re face to face, laughing when Buck makes a face at the cum leaking outside of him until Eddie puts in a new plug, a sigh of relief escaping from both of them as they settle down, heart rate no longer elevated.

“Hi,” Eddie whispers after a few moments, the sun high enough in the sky for the two to realize they’ll need to get ready soon in order to have breakfast and pick up Christopher.

“Morning,” Buck whispers, leaning forward to kiss Eddie what feels like properly, fingers running through Eddie’s hair before pulling away, dopey and tired. It’s no surprise, of course, sex always making Buck tired to a certain degree, but with the way Eddie is continuously running his fingers through Buck’s hair at the same time, he knows he’s going to fall asleep soon.

“You should go back to bed. I’ll clean us up and wake you up when it’s time to get started for the day,” Eddie whispers, moving forward to kiss Buck while Buck hums softly.

“You don’t mind?” Buck asks, knowing they usually trade off on the clean up.

“Definitely not, babe. Go back to bed. I’ll wake you in a bit,” Eddie whispers and Buck hums in response before his eyes slip close and he falls into a second slumber, content and happy in ways that only sex can make him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come yell at me on tumblr, @smartbuckleystrand. Comments and concrit are loved.


End file.
